


games you can win

by olavidalo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very mild d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olavidalo/pseuds/olavidalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'zayn's an overcompetitive fuck, honestly and niall hates him and his manipulative eyelashes.' Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	games you can win

**Author's Note:**

> All lies. Unbeta'ed, unbritpicked lies. Title from RJD2's "Games You Can Win."

'did you just,' niall asks, grinning. _jesus_.  
'no,' zayn says quickly. 'it's nothing.'  
so it's nothing, it is. except the next time they're wrestling, niall goes to pinch zayn's hip but ends up pinching his arse instead (his hand slipped, a bit), and zayn sort of--shudders and goes loose-limbed beneath him.  
'givin' it up already?' niall says, leaning forward a bit. it's a bit weird, truthfully: normally zayn would've headbutted him by now, but instead he's just--blinking up at him. resting his hands on niall's back, stretched back.  
waiting. as if he'd let niall do as he liked.  
niall swallows.  
the door opens. 'what's going on in here? niall, why are you sitting on zayn?' liam asks, because he always plays favourites.  
'euhh,' niall says, daft, forgetting himself entirely.  
'are you ravishing our zayn, nialler?' louis says, following behind liam on a wave of hairspray. he clucks his teeth. 'and you didn't even invite me? _niall_. i thought we were friends.'  
before niall can think of a response, zayn flips them over--'ha _ha_!'--using the momentum to put his knee to niall's chest. his fecking fingers are digging into his ribs, aughh.  
'aughh,' he wheezes, laughing in suprise. zayn's an overcompetitive fuck, honestly and niall hates him and his manipulative eyelashes.  
'i give, ya bastard,' he concedes, thinking foul thoughts. 'you're a cheat, 'd you know that?'  
zayn gets to his feet and yanks him up by the wrist. 'rematch later, then,' he says and grins, as if he knows exactly what niall's thinking.


End file.
